Uma Questão de Negócios
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Sua missão era simples e envolvia apenas duas coisas: sedução e obtenção de informações. Fácil, não? Não exatamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma Questão de Negócios**

_That's just the cost of doing business, forget that stuff about rags to riches  
It's never black or white, only shades of grey_

"-Não." – a resposta continuava a ser a mesma mesmo após longas duas horas de tentativas mal sucedidas de persuasão. Ele sabia que a tarefa de convencê-la a aceitar o cargo seria difícil – se não impossível -, mas honestamente havia pensado que conseguiria. Estava começando a repensar sobre a certeza que antes tinha, suspirando e fitando o garoto de cabelos castanhos e bagunçados que estava sentado ao seu lado, os olhos fechados e... Espera aí, ele estava dormindo? Céus, havia um assunto sério sendo tratado ali!

"-Shippou!" – deu-lhe um tapa mal-calculado na cabeça, fazendo o pequeno levantar-se em um salto, olhando para os lados alarmado. Suspirou novamente, meneando a cabeça negativamente enquanto massageava as têmporas, tentando reencontrar sua paz interior ou seja lá como aquilo era chamado. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter Kaede em sua sala no escritório murmurando qualquer coisa sobre a 'importância da meditação' e do 'encontro de si mesmo' para um 'equilíbrio perfeito entre o corpo e a alma'. Em outras palavras: idiotices para manter-se mais calmo e concentrado.

O problema agora era que ele precisava convencer a garota à sua frente a aceitar o trabalho que acabara de propor para ela. Passara a semana toda calculando meticulosamente como teria aquela conversa com ela, e em todas as vezes que repassara a cena toda em voz alta na sala de seu apartamento ela havia dito 'sim' após apenas 15 minutos. Talvez ele fosse muito autoconfiante mesmo, ou talvez ter um espelho do tamanho da parede e ficar olhando seu maravilhoso rostinho enquanto fingia tê-la à sua frente nas encenações não tenha sido um bom incentivo. Uma pena mesmo ela não cair por nenhum de seus encantos...

O grande problema era que não havia ninguém além dela para realizar aquela tarefa. E também não era só por isso... Ela não era apenas uma garota qualquer, era também sua melhor amiga e a melhor agente de toda repartição. Um pouco masculina, era verdade, mas... Não se pode ter tudo, não é mesmo?

Levou uma mão ao queixo enquanto permitia-se analisá-la por um instante a mais. Já estava acostumado com aquele jeito desleixado dela, mas era _fato_ que debaixo daqueles cabelos negros pessimamente arrumados em um coque ridiculamente feito estava uma garota _muito _atraente. As roupas que ela usava eram largas demais. _Masculinas _demais. O temperamento era difícil de suportar sem um ótimo senso de humor. A inteligência ácida chegava a irritar e a força e agilidade dela eram definitivamente assustadoras quando postas a prova.

Óbvio que isso tudo não mudava em absolutamente nada o fato dela ser assombrosamente bonita _se_ arrumada. Ele era, muito antes de ser o melhor amigo dela, um homem como qualquer outro, e não pôde deixar de notar as qualidades dela quando teve a oportunidade. Ok, talvez ele fosse _um_ _pouco _mais pervertido que qualquer outro homem, mas isso não mudava o fato dela ter pernas fenomenais – coisa que ele tinha comprovado quando a vira usando aquela camisa ridícula de time de futebol para dormir - e também não alterava em nada a constatação clínica que ele fizera de que ela tinha seios no mais perfeito lugar e uma barriga no mais perfeito estado – isso ele vira quando _acidentalmente_ entrara no quarto enquanto ela se trocava. Tinha apanhado, isso era fato... Mas valera a pena.

Sorriu de lado, _realmente _ter passado a semana inteira com o olho roxo e um hematoma no braço tinha valido a pena. Ah, ela também tinha chego bem perto de quebrar seu nariz, mas aquilo era detalhe... O que seus olhos viram socos não podem apagar.

"-O quê?" – abriu os olhos novamente, e só então percebeu que estava movendo a cabeça lentamente, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios que morreu assim que notou o olhar que lhe era lançado. Ela o conhecia bem demais e aquilo estava começando a se tornar perigoso. – "Não me diga que você está pensando em _coisas_, Miroku!"

"-_Coisas_?" – o moreno repetiu, tentando imitar o tom que ela usara para a palavra. – "Kagomezinha, eu preciso que você aceite isso, eu-"

"-Corta essa, já falei que não." – ela levantou-se de súbito, tomando o caminho da porta por onde teria saído caso o garotinho de cabelos castanhos não tivesse se colocado na sua frente.

"-Kagome!" – choramingou, erguendo os braços. – "Você não pode negar um serviço desses, você adora _aquilo_! Você vai conhecer todos os grandões famosos pessoalmente, vai poder ir com as delegações, você vai... Vai... Ter que seduzir um idiota e se fazer de imbecil, mas ainda assim eu acho que-"

"-Obrigada pelo incentivo, Shippou, mas _não_." – ela empurrou-o gentilmente para o lado, abrindo caminho.

'_É isso'_ pensou Miroku, levantando-se com mais um suspiro pesaroso. Teria que tomar medidas drásticas para obter o resultado que queria, caso contrário ela nunca aceitaria o trabalho. Já devia ter esperado mesmo... Na verdade, já havia esperado, e era exatamente por isso que tinha uma última carta na manga.

"-Você quer saber sobre seus pais, não quer?" – pôde vê-la parar exatamente onde estava, a mão na maçaneta da porta enquanto um súbito arrepio percorreu-lhe toda a espinha.

"-O que eles têm a ver com isso?" – a voz de Kagome soara mais séria e baixa que o normal. Aquele era certamente um terreno perigoso, um assunto delicado sobre o qual sabia que o amigo não tocaria caso não tivesse respostas a oferecer.

"-Os Taisho tem respostas para suas perguntas." – ele aproximou-se dela lentamente, sua mão colocando-se sobre a dela na maçaneta enquanto abria a porta. – "E o alto comando está disposto a dar-lhe tudo o que precisa para saber da verdade caso saia bem sucedida dessa missão." – completou, caminhando pacientemente pelo corredor, cada passo calculado para que ela fosse capaz de alcançá-lo quando finalmente digerisse a informação e seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar.

Seria em 5... 4... 3...

"-Espere!" – um pouco antes que o esperado, mas perfeitamente a tempo. Ele girou os tornozelos, voltando-se para encará-la enquanto caprichava em sua feição indiferente. – "Eu... Posso pensar sobre o assunto?"

Deu os ombros, tomando novamente seu caminho pelo corredor. _Agora _sim as coisas estavam saindo exatamente como em seu plano original. Era só esperar alguns dias e a teria em sua sala no escritório dizendo que aceitava a missão. E daí então vinha a parte difícil: contratar Jakotsu para transformá-la em uma mulher de verdade.

Ah, as coisas que não fazia para o bem de uma missão...

**-----**

"-Não." – repetiu o garoto de cabelos prateados pelo que deveria ser a enésima vez. Incrível como a garota à sua frente podia ser insistente...

"-InuYasha, se você não tirar ela de lá _agora mesmo _eu vou tirá-la com minhas próprias mãos e você _certamente _não vai gostar do final dessa história." – foi com uma raiva parcialmente contida que ela observou ele bocejar, dando de ombros novamente e resmungando qualquer coisa sobre o 'péssimo humor que ela tinha pelas manhãs'.

Afinal, o que tinha demais se Kikyo tinha acabado por escolher justo o quarto dela para dormir? Era só uma noite, qual era o maldito problema? Não entendia muito bem todo o ódio que Sango tinha por ela, mas sinceramente, a garota nunca fizera nada demais para merecer aquilo. Suspirou, espreguiçando-se enquanto sinalizava para que a castanha saísse da frente do telão de plasma que ele mandara colocar na sala de estar.

"-Você está na frente do sinal do aparelho, não consigo mudar o canal se não sair daí!"

"-Você está me testando, não está?" – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, contando mentalmente até 10 enquanto decidia quem sofreria primeiro: a garota delicada que nesse exato instante estava esparramada sobre sua cama e cujo pijama que estava usando era _dela _ou o meio-youkai idiota à sua frente que aparentemente não dava a mínima para o conceito de 'espaço privado' e 'quarto de visitas'. – "Muito bem." – murmurou entre os dentes, tomando o caminho dos quartos a passos pesados.

InuYasha observou com certa apreensão enquanto ela ia até lá, uma parte dele pronta para interrompê-la enquanto a outra achava aquilo tudo bem conveniente. Pelo menos assim Kikyo aprenderia a não ficar escolhendo qualquer canto para dormir quando ia encher seu saco à noite. Quem sabe até ela podia desistir de ir pra lá todo santo dia e passasse a nem ir mais? Aquela era uma esperança boa que ele certamente carregava consigo.

"-Hmm..." – tapou as orelhas e fechou os olhos enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer, afinal, antes isso do que ouvir uma discussão inútil na qual seu nome era gritado a cada cinco palavras e amaldiçoado a cada sete. _Mulheres... _

Quando julgou já ser seguro, abriu lentamente um dos olhos âmbar, encontrando a figura irritada de Kikyo à sua frente, os cabelos negros caídos pelas costas e as roupas nas mãos enquanto ela tentava segurar o lençol no qual se mantinha enrolada de uma maneira desengonçada. Os lábios dela estavam se movendo rápido demais, uma indicação de que tirar as mãos das orelhas naquele instante seria uma péssima idéia. Esperou pacientemente até que ela terminasse de falar e entrasse no banheiro para então voltar a segurar o controle da televisão e mudar de canal. A única coisa que conseguiu entender com a leitura labial que fizera foi 'essa garota é louca' e alguma coisa sobre Sango ter arrancado o pijama que ela estava usando... Enfim, coisas inúteis.

"-Porque, porque?!" – pôde ouví-la gritar de lá de dentro. Céus, seria possível que nem pra se trocar ela podia parar de resmungar? – "O que foi que eu fiz pra ela me odiar desse jeito? Porque você não expulsa ela daqui, InuYasha?"

O hanyou girou os olhos. Sango era como uma irmã, alguém que ele jamais trocaria por mulher alguma. Tudo bem que o temperamento dela era meio explosivo e que ela conseguia assustá-lo às vezes, mas aquilo não era o suficiente para diminuir nem se quer em 1 por cento toda a consideração que tinha por ela. Já haviam passado por todo tipo de problemas juntos, e ela sempre estivera ao seu lado... Além do mais, ela também era sua empresária.

"-Por questões óbvias, Kikyo querida." – respondeu assim que ela saiu, já vestida, parando exatamente na frente do receptor da televisão. Ele perguntou-se se aquilo era algum tipo de habilidade feminina, só podia ser...

"-Eu não vou ficar suportando isso, ouviu?"

"-Hn, ninguém pediu pra suportar isso." – ele coçou a cabeça novamente, erguendo o pescoço para tentar enxergar a TV. – "Ninguém pediu pra você dormir no quarto dela, pra usar o pijama dela, pra vir aqui..."

"-Ok, já entendi, já entendi!" – ela ergueu as mãos no ar, praguejando qualquer coisa. – "Volto mais tarde, vocês dois são insuportáveis logo pela manhã!"

E a esperança dele havia acabado de morrer com aquelas palavras. Bem, quem sabe numa próxima Sango poderia ser um pouco mais agressiva e então ela desistiria? É... Quem sabe.

Suspirou, mudando de canal novamente assim que ouviu a porta da entrada batendo. Seria um longo dia... E ele havia acabado de acordar.

**-----**

"-Não." – contando com essa, aquela deveria ser a milésima vez que repetia aquela palavra naquele dia, e tudo nas últimas 7 horas. Desde que acordara sabendo que teria que ter uma conversa 'séria' com Miroku sabia que seu dia seria um inferno. Permitiu-se um suspiro pesaroso antes de girar os olhos quando a mulher do outro lado da linha lhe ofereceu mais um cartão de crédito estúpido com um fundo de 5 mil caso ela aceitasse. Telemarketing, a maldição dos dias atuais... Definitivamente. – "Não estou interessada." – declarou, cortando a fala da moça na metade e praticamente enterrando o telefone no gancho.

Passou os dedos finos e longos pelos cabelos de maneira lenta, os olhos escuros fixando-se em algum ponto perdido na parede do outro lado do cômodo enquanto sua mente trabalhava rápido na questão que tinha que decidir: aceitar ou não? Aquela seria sua chance – provavelmente a única – de chegar perto de descobrir a verdade sobre o que acontecera com sua família.

Não tinha entrado para a polícia secreta por acaso, não era como se desde criança ela sonhasse em ser uma agente do FBI e sair por aí com uma arma na cintura e um distintivo no bolso. Ela era uma garota normal, e por incrível que pareça um dia já quisera casar, ter filhos e se preciso passar o resto da vida limpando a casa e servindo a família. Torceu o nariz para essa última lembrança, em especial.

Mas tudo isso agora não passava de um desejo ridículo. Sua realidade era bem diferente, e de certa forma aquilo não era ruim... Agora não conseguia ver-se na posição de esposa com a qual sonhara um dia – seu temperamento provavelmente não permitiria subordinação por muito tempo. _Kagome, Kagome... Essa definitivamente não é a hora para remoer lembranças do passado. _

Prendeu os cabelos novamente com a presilha, deixando praticamente metade dos fios caídos ou simplesmente desajeitados. Não que se importasse muito, estava em sua casa... E mesmo se tivesse alguém ali, a diferença que aquilo faria seria tão ínfima que ela continuaria a simplesmente ignorar o fato de que provavelmente estava parecendo a Medusa. Jogou as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro, batendo com o pé no copo de coca-cola que havia esquecido lá na noite anterior e observando atentamente enquanto ele atingia o chão e espalhava o resto do líquido já totalmente sem gás.

"-Que merda." – colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e voltou sua atenção para mais uma parte inanimada da sala do seu apartamento: o teto. – "Posso aceitar e ver o que acontece... Ou negar e me culpar depois por passar o resto da vida sem descobrir nada e ter perdido a única chance que me foi oferecida." – fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, uma resposta finalmente formando-se no fundo de sua mente.

Coração, mente, coração, mente, coração, mente... Coração. Quantas vezes já fora avisada para não deixar aquela porcaria que bate guiar suas escolhas? A missão seria seu inferno na terra, um deleite para Miroku com toda certeza, mas para ela seria praticamente como enfrentar todos os demônios do submundo de uma só vez. E ainda teria que se _transformar_? Se fingir de burra para um bando de idiotas que tratavam mulheres como objeto? Andar com sapatos caros que machucam os pés só porque eles a deixavam atraente? Ora, por favor!

Teria que pensar mais sobre o assunto e depois daria a resposta para Miroku no escritório dele.

Assim decidido, levantou-se do sofá e tomou o caminho do seu quarto. Precisava ouvir uma música qualquer e relaxar.

* * *

The Cost Of Doing Business – Pure Prairie League


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma Questão de Negócios**

_"Hell has three gates: lust, anger and greed."_

"-Sim."

"-O quê?"

"-Eu disse que sim, que aceito sua proposta." – o homem de cabelos pretos à sua frente piscou algumas vezes diante do que a garota havia acabado de falar. Recapitulando mentalmente os passos dela, não pode deixar de sorrir: ela havia invadido sua repartição, escancarado a porta de seu escritório e jogado uma pilha de relatórios sobre sua mesa antes de finalmente dar-lhe a boa notícia de que havia decidido aceitar seu pedido. Ótimo! O dia não poderia ter começado melhor.

"-Sabia que você não ia resistir, Kagome querida!" – radiante, ele apertou um botão do telefone à sua frente e retirou-o do gancho, aguardando alguns instantes antes de retomar a fala, desta vez com alguém do outro lado da linha. – "Faça o favor de mandá-la vir até aqui agora, Ayame." – seu sorriso se alargou diante da cara inquisitiva da garota. – "É alguém que vai te ajudar na missão, não se preocupe." – comentou para ela, desligando o aparelho antes de espreguiçar-se na cadeira onde estava sentado.

"-Não confio em você." – declarou a morena, sentando-se também e tentando ajeitar-se de maneira confortável. A idéia de ter alguém a acompanhando rumo ao inferno que sua vida se tornaria não soava de todo mal... Quem seria? Miroku havia dito 'mandá-la', então só podia ser uma mulher. – "Quem é a garota que vai me acompanhar?"

"-Garota?" – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira curiosa, a súbita idéia de que a reação de Kagome ao encontrar seu 'parceiro' poderia não ser essencialmente boa cruzando-lhe a mente como um flash. Riu sem graça, balançando a mão no ar enquanto procurava as palavras certas para explicar que Jakotsu não era exatamente uma mulher... Mas também estava muito longe de ser um homem. Aliás, agora que estava pensando daquela forma, ele estava mesmo muito mais perto de ser uma garota do que qualquer outra coisa. A maquiagem ridícula que ele usava o tempo todo apenas ressaltava esse fato. – "Veja bem... Não é exatamente de uma garota que estamos falando." – parou por instantes, esperando a reação dela para certificar-se de que continuar com a explicação seria seguro. Quando ela murmurou um 'Oh' Miroku resolveu que poderia seguir em frente. – "Ela... Quero dizer, _ele_..."

"-Ele?" – a morena riu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Que amadorismo era aquele agora? Mandar um homem junto com ela sendo que ela teria que _seduzir _outro? Certamente ter alguém ao seu lado apenas espantaria seu alvo e daria uma péssima primeira impressão dela. – "Você tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo?"

"-É claro que eu tenho!" – um leve tom de indignação pôde ser sentido na voz dele, e quando ele abriu a boca para continuar a porta do escritório abriu-se e um gritinho escandaloso tomou conta do lugar.

A garota de cabelos negros torceu o nariz levemente diante da imagem que seus olhos captaram: um homem – ou qualquer que fosse o gênero no qual aquela _coisa _se encaixava – correu – ela não tinha muita certeza se correr era a palavra certa, estava muito mais para saltitar – até onde seu amigo estava sentado e atirou-se em seu pescoço, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha enquanto o outro tentava inutilmente livrar-se dele.

Havia uma centena de evidências para classificar aquele _ser _como uma mulher: começando pelos cabelos visivelmente bem cuidados e presos, passando pelo rosto coberto de maquiagem e terminando nas roupas estranhas. Em contrapartida, havia algumas outras que alegavam o contrário: a voz um tanto grossa, o queixo um pouco marcado e... Bem, debaixo daquela calça colada certamente tinha um _acessório_.

A morena suspirou, tentando convencer-se de que ter aceitado aquilo tinha sido uma boa idéia e de que a visão que estava tendo não passava de um pesadelo ou uma piadinha de mal gosto de seu amigo. Pigarreou alto na tentativa de se fazer notada novamente, mas arrependeu-se no instante seguinte quando o 'ser' depositou os olhos nela e piscou algumas vezes.

"-É... Isso?" – pôde ouví-lo perguntar, o rosto contorcendo-se em uma espécie de careta enquanto ele a analisava dos pés à cabeça. Certo, definitivamente aquilo era uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto.

"-_Isso_?" – repetiu entre os dentes, não se importando muito se o tom soara agressivo. O _homem _pareceu não se importar também, pois caminhou até ela e segurou uma mecha dos cabelos negros entre os dedos, a careta aumentando.

Segurou-a pelo queixo e a fez fitá-lo, os dedos finos e com unhas _feitas _– Kagome não pôde deixar de notar – percorrendo toda extensão de suas bochechas e parando por instantes nas orelhas, a decepção nítida nos olhos dele quando o mesmo constatou que os furos de brincos estavam praticamente fechados pela falta de uso. Segurou-a pelos ombros e forçou-a a ajeitar a postura, afastando-se um passo para uma melhor análise. Quando voltou a se aproximar dela, resmungou um 'com licença' e sem aviso apertou-lhe os seios. E então a situação toda tomou um cenário diferente, porque aquilo estava muito, mas _muito _além de tudo o que ela havia preparado-se para suportar no instante em que entrara na sala de seu amigo.

A garota levantou-se com um pulo, empurrando-o para trás enquanto voltava-se para Miroku, furiosa.

"-O que você pensa que está fazendo?" - silêncio. - "O que _vocês_ _dois_ pensam que estão fazendo?" – ela apontou de um para outro, ameaçadoramente.

"-_Pensam_?" - ele colocou a franja comprida que caía-lhe no rosto atrás da orelha e bufou. - "Minha querida, Mirokinho aqui me contratou para ajudá-la." - ele levou o indicador aos lábios e sorriu de maneira maldosa. - "Ou você pensa que vai seduzir alguém vestida desse jeito e com esse cabelo? Sinceramente...!"

"-Com _licença_?" - Kagome fechou os punhos, aproximando-se dele mais um passo. O amigo atrás da mesa apenas engoliu em seco enquanto observava o circo pegar fogo... Já era de se imaginar que o encontro daqueles dois acabaria assim, mas naquele momento se a garota perdesse o controle e espancasse Jakotsu tudo ficaria muito pior do que já estava.

"-Isso mesmo que você ouviu meu benzinho." - ele suspirou. - "A verdade dói, mas não se preocupe que quando eu terminar com você ela não vai mais machucar. Você viverá uma nova realidade!" - uma palminha pôde ser ouvida. - "Que bom que você só é desengonçada mesmo, por um instante tive medo que Mirokinho tivesse me chamado para uma causa impossível!"

"-Desen...gonçada...?" - a garota arqueou uma sobrancelha novamente.

"-Não precisa ter vergonha minha querida, tenho certeza que ouve falta de incentivo à feminilidade nessa sua vidinha medíocre." - ele suspirou, tentando dar um ar dramático à coisa.

"-Na sua com certeza isso não faltou, não é mesmo?"

"-Claro que não." – tomou-a pela mão e acenou para Miroku com a outra que mantinha livre. – "Nós já vamos andando, temos _muito _trabalho pela frente. E minha querida? Pode me chamar de Jakotsu." – antes de ser arrastada porta afora, Kagome fez questão de que seu melhor amigo visse nitidamente o sinal que fizera para ele com a mão, indicando que era um homem morto.

**-----**

"-Sim." – arqueou a sobrancelha à medida que a garota à sua frente mudava sua feição para algo totalmente surpreso, e por um instante ele quase teve pena. _Quase_. Uma pena que instantes não fossem eternos e durassem apenas frações de segundos.

"-Está falando sério?" – ela uniu as mãos, quase como uma criança entusiasmada com um sorvete de chocolate coberto com calda quente.

"-Hm..." – o hanyou sorriu de maneira marota, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos castanho-escuros dela. – "Não." – completou então, aumentando o sorriso ao ouví-la grunhir algo ininteligível e voltando à sua posição natural na cadeira. Provocá-la era quase como um exercício diário que ele fazia questão de nunca esquecer de praticar... Ajeitou-se na cadeira de repente, os cotovelos no apoio enquanto ele subitamente tentava parecer sério, e Sango sabia exatamente que aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: alguma idéia idiota estava por vir.

"-Quero a festa na cobertura do Palace Hotel, Sango. E você _vai _conseguir isso para mim."

A garota girou os olhos ao constatar que estava certa, porque _aí _estava a idéia idiota.

"-Porque não pode fazer uma festa no salão do nosso apartamento, como qualquer pessoa normal do mundo? O salão é enorme!"

"-Porque não." – ele sinalizou com as mãos para que ela se apressasse. – "Agora ande logo com isso, vou arranjar os convites!"

"-Não entendo porque você insiste em fazer essas festas, elas atraem publicidade negativa, sabia? Crianças se espelham em você, você acha que uma mãe gosta quando seu filho vê que seu ídolo está fazendo orgias em coberturas de hotéis famosos?"

"-Orgias? São festas, meu bem."

"-Ah sim, festas com cerca de 100 mulheres e 10 homens não são consideradas orgias, desculpe." – resmungou, sarcástica, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Discutir com InuYasha era o mesmo que tentar fazer com que uma parede pensasse. – "Muito bem, tenho uma condição e você não vai poder negar."

"-Exigente, não?" – provocou, apoiando agora os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. – "Manda."

"-Nada de Naraku e muito menos de seus clientes." – ele riu, e não havia absolutamente nada de engraçado naquilo.

"-Pensei que ia me pedir pra não convidar a Kikyou. Uma pena ter gasto seu único pedido com Naraku." – sorriu de lado, mas o sorriso se desfez ao notar que o dela era maior ainda.

"-_Isso_, meu caro, não foi um gasto." – Ah, o doce triunfo de lidar com mentes tão limitadas quanto a de InuYasha. – "Sei que não vai convidá-la mesmo, porque sabe que se fizer isso não vai poder falar com nenhuma outra garota presente sem causar um escândalo e arruinar sua _festa_." – e muito antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para protestar, ela já havia deixado a sala.

**-----**

"-Sim." – Miroku apontou para os lados. – "Quero o convite na minha mesa assim que chegar a confirmação do nome na lista." – abriu a porta de sua sala lentamente. – "Não esqueçam de checar a munição da pistola automática e – CÉUS!"

Talvez a cara que estava fazendo não fosse exatamente a mais puritana e não abismada do mundo – e a julgar pela reação e coloração que a garota sentada na cadeira de sua sala tomou, certamente não era – mas não tinha nenhuma melhor para aquele momento. Era por obras como aquela que ele agradecia aos céus a existência de Jakotsu e esquecia completamente a criatura irritantemente homossexual que ele era.

"-Passou pelo dia de princesa, Kagome?" – provocou, deixando a cabeça tombar um pouco para o lado enquanto seu olhar deixava novamente os sapatos de salto alto de cetim e subiam pela perna bem torneada, morrendo desapontados na barra da saia cinza-claro – definitivamente mais curta seria melhor, mas não se pode ter tudo, certo? Foi só quando uma mão de unhas bem feitas tocou seu braço que percebeu que havia dito algo errado.

"-Não me compare com essa gentalha que realiza serviços de quinta categoria, Mirokinho." – suspirou. – "Fiz um milagre nessa menina, e vou precisar de algo muito melhor que boas lojas e um ótimo salão de beleza para transformá-la em uma dama."

"-Ei..." – o moreno aproximou-se dele, falando baixo para que a garota não ouvisse. – "Como a fez fazer tudo isso sem tomar um tiro?"

"-Já chega!" – ela levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente, tropeçando assim que tentou dar o primeiro passo. Sobre o olhar perplexo mas atento dos dois homens da sala bufou algo indecifrável e tirou os sapatos _Prada _dos pés, jogando-os no chão e passando pela porta como um tufão.

Miroku assobiou em surpresa ao passo que Jakotsu suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Aquela garota petulante lhe custaria muito mais que sua paciência... Já podia sentir rugas surgindo, e ela que pagasse para ver do que era capaz caso um pé de galinha aparecesse em seu lindo rostinho.

"-Não vai atrás dela?"

Girou os olhos para não entendiam nada mesmo, se ao menos prestassem atenção nos detalhes... Apontou para a bolsa esquecida sobre a cadeira que antes Kagome ocupava, enquanto abaixava-se para ajuntar os sapatos tão injustamente jogados no chão.

"-E isso quer dizer que...?" – ergueu os olhos para ele diante de tal pergunta, indignado.

"-Que ela vai voltar quando perceber que a carteira, a chave do carro e da casa estão aqui e não no seu bolso." – deu de ombros, ainda com a atenção voltada para a porta, e então finalmente a apreensão do silêncio atingiu-os.

E ambos teriam permanecido quietos se Jakotsu não tivesse começado a balbuciar números seguidos da palavra 'vaquinha'.

"-Que diabos você está fazendo?"

"-Contando vaquinhas."

"-_Vaquinhas_?"

"-Couro é muito mais fashion que lã meu querido, além do mais apenas contar é demasiado chato. Então conto vaquinhas e imagino os mais lindos casacos que já vi nas passarelas de..." – Miroku teria comentado tal frase depois que ele a terminasse se não fosse por Kagome entrar na sala tão rápido quanto havia saído minutos antes, parando em frente a Jakotsu e praguejando algo antes de tomar os sapatos das mãos dele. – "Não me faça essa cara!" – ele suspirou antes da garota caminhar lentamente até a cadeira e pegar a bolsa dela. – "Vamos meu bem!"

"-_Vamos_?" – ela repetiu, uma ênfase sádica na pergunta. Não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas ela não tinha plano algum de passar mais um minuto se quer com ele.

"-Sim. Afinal tenho que analisar como você come, e espero que não seja como um mamute." - e sem que pudesse responder, fora arrastada dali, exatamente como ele fizera dois dias antes, quando haviam se conhecido naquele exato mesmo lugar.

* * *

Bhagavad Gita

Umas palavrinhas rápidas dessa vez! Primeiro, desculpem pela demora... Eu estava viajando e voltei só agora, então o próximo capítulo não deve demorar tanto quanto esse.

Segundo, quero agradecer a algumas pessoas: **Nai**(obrigada por comentar e desculpe pela demora, espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo), **Kk **(quanto tempo né? Eu mandei uma mensagem pra você via pm aqui do site mesmo, chegou a receber? Se não recebeu me avisa que eu mando de novo, quero falar com você! E obrigada pelo apoio!) e também **Pampinha, sayurichaan, LilyMione-chan e Kagome e InuYasha-**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Uma Questão de Negócios**

_But I think I get a bit confused...  
Am I seducing or being seduced? Oh I know that tomorrow I'll feel bad  
But I really couldn't care about that_

"_-Quê?" – _a voz do outro lado da linha pareceu subitamente irritada, e isso a fez sorrir de maneira verdadeira. Uma pena que não houvesse ninguém ali para registrar o fato, pois momentos como aquele certamente haviam se tornado ainda mais raros em sua vida nos últimos anos.

"-Você ouviu, pirralho! Perguntei se ainda está tão mentiroso quanto o Pinóquio! Vovô comentou que seu nariz também apresentou um certo crescimento e-"

"_-Vou desligar!"_

"-Nem pense em fazer isso!" – riu novamente, quase podia enxergá-lo à sua frente, as mãozinhas miúdas fazendo uma centena de sinais ao mesmo tempo – exatamente como ele sempre fazia quando era irritado. Será que ainda continuava com a mesma altura? Ou tinha crescido um pouco? E o cabelo, como estava agora? Curto como sempre fora ou um pouco maior?

Estava com saudades de seu irmão, e era um tanto infeliz notar isso apenas quando tinha tempo suficiente para parar em casa e ligar para ele e seu avô. Não podia dizer que sua vida era a melhor do mundo, mas certamente também estava longe de ser um desastre completo – apesar das tragédias serem uma constante. Às vezes perguntava-se se ter ido morar longe do que restara de sua família – seu avô e seu irmão – havia realmente sido a melhor das escolhas... Ao menos estar ali e ter um trabalho a mantinha tão ocupada que o tempo que tinha para pensar besteiras se resumia a algumas noites, quando o sono não tomava conta de seu corpo logo nos primeiros minutos em que repousava em sua cama.

Nenhum dos dois nunca tinha dito uma palavra sobre ela tê-los abandonado logo na primeira oportunidade que surgira, mas aquilo não a fazia sentir-se nem um pouco melhor sobre suas decisões... O problema era _ela_. Sempre fora ela. Não conseguia livrar-se daquela obsessão em encontrar o culpado pela morte de seus pais e fazê-lo pagar, não conseguia livrar-se daquela necessidade insana de ter que estar sempre ocupada com algo para não ver-se completamente tomada pela loucura que era o interior de sua mente.

Na próxima sexta-feira faria exatos 10 anos desde que seus pais foram assassinados sob circunstâncias suspeitas, mas nenhum motivo real viera à tona durante todo esse tempo e o caso todo acabou sendo considerado apenas mais um crime casual e banal e fora arquivado. Tudo fora simplesmente deixado de lado e esquecido por todos, menos por _ela_. E novamente aí estava: _ela _era o problema.

"_-Vovô está no banho Kagome, vai ter que ligar de novo depois." _– seu irmão arrancou-a de seus devaneios e ela permitiu-se um breve suspiro.

"-Então é nesse cafofo que você se esconde?" – a garota não teve muito tempo de realizar o fato de que essa voz não havia vindo do outro lado da linha e que estava longe de parecer-se com a de seu irmão caçula. Quando a realidade finalmente bateu à porta, ela levantou-se do sofá com um salto.

"-QUÊ?! Você?! Como?!" – tapou o bocal do telefone com uma das mãos enquanto fitava Jakotsu de maneira perplexa. Como diabos ele havia conseguido seu endereço? Céus, ninguém tinha ao menos interfonado para avisar que ele estava subindo ali! E se ela estivesse nua? Não que ele representasse qualquer tipo de perigo _naquele _sentido, mas...

Passou por ele rapidamente, ignorando-o completamente e alcançando o interfone antes mesmo que ele pensasse em formular uma resposta.

"-Juan! Você deixou Jakot-"

"_-Ma-ma-ci-ta! Como você conhece ele?" _– girou os olhos, contando mentalmente até 5 porque perderia a paciência até mesmo com os números caso eles fossem grandes demais.

Colocou o aparelho de volta no gancho e tentou pensar em algum bom motivo para ele estar ali.

Não encontrou nenhum.

"-Você me deu o dia livre. Livre daquelas porcarias, livre de _você_." – enfatizou a última palavra, não se importando em estar expressando nitidamente todo o desgosto que tinha pelas coisas que ele a obrigava a fazer. Não que aquilo fosse algum tipo de revelação, Jakotsu não era tão cego ou idiota para não perceber aquilo.

"-Me enganei baby." – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – "Não me faça essa cara! Mirokinho ligou, temos nosso primeiro compromisso e muito pouco tempo para prepará-la para..." – parou por um instante, analisando atentamente o relógio Gucci em seu pulso. – "Esta noite."

"-O quê?! Já?" – porque aquilo tinha que acontecer justo _naquela _sexta-feira? Não era como se fosse o melhor dos dias ou como se ela tivesse tido a melhor das semanas. Aliás, longe disso, e grande parte da culpa jazia exatamente sobre o _ser _à sua frente.

"-Já." – ele apontou para o vestido envolto em um plástico que havia trazido consigo e colocado cuidadosamente sobre o sofá.

"-Não." – Kagome fez sinal com as mãos para que ele parasse exatamente onde estava, levando-a em seguida para suas têmporas e massageando-as. – "Não, não, não...! Não estou pronta. Não podem me submeter a isso!"

"-Queridinha, _você _se submeteu a isso no exato dia em que aceitou participar dessa missão." – suspirou. – "Agora vá tomar banho e lave bem esse cabelo que vou dar um jeito em você. Tem que estar di-vi-na!"

**-----**

"-Que merda." – resmungou a morena, tropeçando nos próprios pés pelo que deveria ser a enésima vez. Maldito Jakotsu, aumentado cada vez mais o tamanho daquelas porcarias de salto... Temia que muito em breve estaria usando algo como pernas-de-pau pelas ruas da cidade.

"_-Pare de falar palavrão, endireite a postura e mantenha a cabeça erguida enquanto caminha, não precisa ficar olhando para os sapatos como se eles tivessem vida própria, eles apenas obedecem seus pés!"_

"-Pare de falar como se essa porcaria toda fosse fácil." – resmungou para o comunicador estrategicamente preso ao brinco que usava, o microfone invisível aos olhos na alça do seu vestido. – "Você não está usando uma roupa super apertado e sandálias estupidamente altas demais."

"_-Cale a boca e pare de resmungar, está parecendo uma louca falando sozinha na entrada do hotel." _– pôde ouví-lo suspirar. – _"Responda apenas o necessário e se faça de tonta e inocente... Eles gostam quando conseguem parecer mais inteligentes que alguém."_

Kagome girou os olhos e bufou qualquer coisa, voltando a caminhar lentamente e entreabrindo os lábios para comentar qualquer coisa sobre o vestido da loira exageradamente siliconada que acabara de passar por ela, saindo do elevador, mas desistiu assim que lembrou-se que quem estava do outro lado do comunicador a ouvindo era Jakotsu. E ele provavelmente não acharia muita graça nas piadas dela...

Quando finalmente saiu do elevador e entrou no salão teve que controlar-se para não começar a falar com ele novamente e parecer uma lunática com amigos imaginários. Aquilo tudo que via ali refletia bem sua idéia pessoal de festas organizadas por famosos ricos que tinham uma mente pervertida: mulheres, bebida e dinheiro - era um resumo muito bem feito da vida deles.

De maneira rápida terminou de analisar o ambiente hostil ao seu redor, não sabendo direito se deveria seguir a idéia que acabara de se formar em sua cabeça de sair dali o mais rápido possível que ou ficar ali e arrumar algo para beber. Deu seu nome para o segurança na porta e aguardou pacientemente até que ele o encontrasse na lista que mantinha nas mãos, dando passagem para ela assim que o fez.

Pelo bem de seus ouvidos – não podia esquecer que Jakotsu estava não apenas do outro lado da linha do comunicador - de seu trabalho e de seus planos futuros para obter mais informações sobre seus pais tinha que ficar ali. E foi exatamente por isso que se decidiu por simplesmente tomar a direção da mesa do bar e pegar algo – _qualquer coisa _– para beber.

"_-Lamento muito meu bem, mas nada de bebidas!"_ – ok, aquilo já era demais, muito além do que ela havia se preparado para suportar desde que havia recebido a notícia fúnebre de que teria que ir àquela festa. Uma coisa era ter efetivamente – na realidade, não tivera escolha – aceitado estar ali, a outra era ser privada da única coisa capaz de inibir a dor que sentia em seus pés e o desconforto que seu vestido e os olhares que recebia causavam.

"-É a bebida ou os sapatos." – declarou, pouco se importando se ele havia tomado suas palavras como uma ameaça ou uma chantagem. As duas opções não eram boas, mas ninguém estava lhe dando outras saídas para seus problemas ultimamente. Além do mais, sem o provável efeito que os shots de tequila lhe causariam em alguns minutos, não duraria nem mais uma hora naquela 'festa', e então o 'plano de aproximação' que Miroku havia traçado iria por água abaixo. E foi ignorando completamente os gritinhos que vinham do outro lado do comunicador que pegou seu segundo copo.

"-Sede?" – não soube dizer o que exatamente a havia incomodado mais: a pergunta em si, o tom utilizado para ela ou o simples fato de ter alguém ali se dirigindo à ela e tentando de uma maneira falha iniciar uma conversação. Sua mente formulou uma solução estratégica rápida para aquela situação: ignorar a pessoa às suas costas, pegar outro copo sobre a mesa e caminhar lentamente em outra direção.

E ela teria seguido a idéia original se a traidora visão periférica não tivesse captado a figura famosa, bem vestida e visualmente agradável de Kouga Henshi. Girou o corpo instantaneamente e fitou-o um pouco melhor por alguns segundos, os olhos passando dos olhos azuis dele e dos cabelos negros para o copo de whisky que ele segurava nas mãos. Suspirou, aí estava o motivo do péssimo desempenho dos jogadores nos treinos matutinos. Sinceramente, ganhavam tanto dinheiro para fazer algo que era supostamente fácil e divertido para eles e ainda assim davam um jeito de não fazê-lo direito. Incrível.

Mas certo, aqui estava a situação atual: estava em frente à um dos homens mais cobiçados do momento – ok, ele era de fato bonito, mas era uma beleza que estava longe de se engajar no seu gosto – e ele estava esperando uma resposta. _Dela_.

"-Um pouco." – aquela não fora a melhor ou a mais inteligente delas, mas o desinteresse havia voltado a atingí-la e agora ela estava arrependida de não ter seguido o plano original e caminhado para longe dali.

Malditos sejam seus olhos e ações precipitadas!

Por um ínfimo instante cogitou a possibilidade de usar a expressão 'a carne é fraca' para si mesma, mas lembrou-se que a aplicava sempre e unicamente à Miroku, e em comparação com ele sua 'carne' era praticamente indestrutível. Suspirou, ele _definitivamente _estava longe de ser um parâmetro aceitável de comparação.

"-Estou vendo..." – estava enganada ou o youkay à sua frente tinha acabado de arquear uma sobrancelha para _ela_? Bem, numa possível inversão de papéis ela certamente teria feito o mesmo, mas...

"-Uhum. Isso prova que não é cego." – a cara que ele fez para aquela resposta a fez desejar poder ler mentes naquele momento.

Por outro lado, a mente que ela queria poder ler também estava trabalhando rápido, mas uma pergunta reluzia como um letreiro de Las Vegas em meio à todos os outros pensamentos que estava tendo agora: quem era aquela garota?

Ela havia chamado sua atenção desde o primeiro instante que pisara naquele salão, e ele não soube eleger o real motivo dentre os tantos que estavam em sua cabeça. Ela era muito bonita, isso era inegável, mas também não era como se ele nunca tivesse visto mulheres melhores em sua vida... Mas não tinha sido apenas isso. Ao contrário das outras garotas dali ela não se mostrara interessada em nada e nem ninguém. Seu vestido era uma medida exata entre o social e o sexy, mas não era vulgar como o de tantas outras... E ela parecia incomodada com seus sapatos, e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder esse fato.

E, agora ainda mais ao contrário do que qualquer outra mulher ali presente, não parecia interessada em conhecê-lo e muito menos em estabelecer uma conversação com ele.

Quem era ela afinal? Duvidava muito que o idiota do InuYasha fosse capaz de lidar com uma mulher como a que estava à sua frente – ele preferia as burras e fáceis. _Mas gostosas_, acrescentou seu subconsciente de maneira rápida.

Meneou a cabeça, só então dando-se conta de que a garota estava caminhando para outro lado. Teve que apressar-se para alcançá-la antes que ela sumisse em meio aos outros convidados.

"-Você não falou seu nome." – ela ergueu os olhos para ele lentamente, parecendo um pouco desapontada por ter sido seguida.

"-Você não perguntou." – deu os ombros.

"-Bem?"

"_-Seja mais agradável!" _– sua vontade agora era amaldiçoar Jakotsu por _gritar _quando bem lhe convinha ao invés de falar em um tom natural como qualquer ser humano normal.

"-Kagome." – respondeu enfim, uma mão ainda no ouvido e uma vontade de atirar aquele comunicador pela janela e mostrar o dedo para Jakotsu, e onde quer que ele estivesse no prédio à frente faria questão de certificar-se que ele pudesse ver.

"-Sou Kouga Henshi. É um prazer." – fitou-o com o canto dos olhos e pensou em declarar que em momento algum perguntara algo para ele, mas desistiu ao imaginar que aquilo faria Jakotsu ter um ataque histérico e deixá-la surda. Em compensação lhe sorriu de maneira falsa. - "Temo nunca tê-la visto antes... Estou certo?"

"-Eu..."

"_-Estava na Itália resolvendo algumas coisas!"_

"-Quê?!" – observou o youkay à sua frente piscar algumas vezes e só então notou que havia falado alto demais. Maldito comunicador, maldito Jakotsu e ainda mais maldita missão! Suspirou de maneira breve, tentando retomar a linha de raciocínio e não parecer uma completa maluca que aparentemente fala sozinha e tem espasmos de insanidade.

"-Estou na cidade há pouco tempo."

**-----**

"-...Que eu definitivamente queria ter visto a cara dela!"

InuYasha baixou o copo de whisky pela terceira vez sobre a mesa, ignorando completamente a loira tagarela ao seu lado. Algumas mulheres definitivamente deveriam ter nascido sem boca.

Parou por um instante diante de tal pensamento, na bem da realidade _bocas _eram úteis demais para serem descartadas... Então elas deveriam apenas ser privadas do maravilhoso dom da fala. Hmm... Talvez aquilo também não fosse muito bom, uma vez que as fariam parecer uma boneca inflável.

Riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos prateados mas parando a ação no exato momento em que seus olhos dourados captaram a figura petulante, desagradável e sempre inoportuna de Kouga Henshi próxima à porta, um copo de whisky nas mãos e uma desconhecida – e estonteante – morena à sua frente.

Levou uma mão ao queixo, tinha certeza que nunca antes a havia visto em lugar algum – e sabia que não estava enganado, porque nunca se esquecia de uma mulher, ao menos não das bonitas. Porque ela estava perdendo tempo com aquele idiota?

"...E ela não tinha o esmalte melancia, acredita?" – a loira riu, voltando a fitá-lo. – "Mas você gosta dessa cor também, certo Inu?"

"-Hm?" – arqueou uma sobrancelha, que tipo de pergunta inútil era aquela? Ah, os sacrifícios que fazia para ter certas mulheres em sua cama... Bem, Sango vivia dizendo para ele 'melhor te ouvir do que ser surda', talvez também devesse começar a aplicar aquela citação para determinadas situações.

Lentamente afastou-se da garota irritante ao seu lado e tomou a direção de seu rival e da morena, os olhos sempre fixos nela, como se fosse uma espécie de presa ou qualquer coisa do tipo – o que na realidade era, porque não deixaria uma preciosidade daquelas ser contaminada por um youkay lobo -, e teria chego até ela se a figura irritada de Sango não tivesse surgido à sua frente, os braços cruzados e os lábios crispados em insatisfação.

"-Nem pense nisso." – avisou, o indicador apontado acusadoramente para ele como se ela soubesse exatamente o que se passava por sua mente inconseqüente. – "Ele agora é seu companheiro de equipe!"

"-Não vejo onde exatamente está o motivo que me impede de ir até lá cumprimentá-los." – declarou, o tom de falsa inocência fazendo com que a castanha girasse os olhos escuros e respirasse fundo, certamente buscando a paciência que InuYasha insistia em seguir testando em todas as ocasiões possíveis.

"-Você não vale absolutamente nada..."

"-Sabe, como minha empresária você não deveria afirmar esse tipo de coisa. Não transmite confiança para o cliente, sabe?" – piscou para ela, rindo ao vê-la ficar ainda mais irritada.

Maldito InuYasha!

"-Quer saber? Se quer mesmo ir até lá, vou com você."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"-...Não me diga que está interessada nele, Sango. Seria decepcionante! E também se chegasse em casa com cheiro de lobo eu juro que-"

"-Primeiro: eu _não_ estou interessada nele. Segundo: _eu_ tenho que sentir cheiro de perfume parisiense barato praticamente todos os dias. Terceiro e último: vou porque alguém tem que se certificar que você não fará nada estúpido."

"-Parece convincente." – o hanyou deu de ombros enquanto passava por ela, que logo voltou a ficar ao seu lado, recebendo uma pequena cotovelada na costela assim que pararam em frente ao casal e ele abriu a boca para falar algo.

"-Oi Kouga!" – a castanha falou primeiro, lançando um olhar nada amigável para InuYasha com o canto dos olhos.

"-Lobo." – ele cumprimentou, completando mentalmente com 'fedido'. Para o bem dos filhos que um dia viria a ter era melhor que esse detalhe permanecesse apenas em sua cabeça, caso contrário Sango o castraria na primeira oportunidade.

O youkay pareceu não entender em um primeiro momento do que exatamente se tratava a falsa cordialidade, o que definitivamente era bom no ponto de vista do hanyou. Que animal mesmo tinha os olhos maior que o cérebro? Lobos? Há!

"-Sango." – ele limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça para InuYasha, que simplesmente voltou a ignorá-lo e apressou-se em tomar uma das mãos da garota desconhecida entre as suas.

"-Sou InuYasha, é um prazer." – falou, lançando um sorrisinho cínico para Kouga enquanto beijava a mão dela de maneira delicada.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes, só então entendendo que deveria apresentar-se também. Mas o que diabos era aquilo agora? Beijar a mão... Cavalheirismo barato? Para uma coisa pelo menos tinha que dar o braço a torcer: o cara era tão bonito pessoalmente quanto nas revistas e na TV... Mas isso não era grande coisa, uma vez que Kouga também era bonito. A diferença provavelmente consistia no fato dele parecer um milhão de vezes mais imbecil que o youkay lobo – e também no fato dele ser seu alvo, claro.

"-Kagome." – murmurou, livrando-se da mão dele e cumprimentando a tal Sango em seguida.

"_-Kagomezinha querida, devo te lembrar que esse cara é seu alvo ou você já sabe?" _– a morena girou os olhos. Constatação do óbvio?

Estava prestes a falar algo quando o tal InuYasha pareceu ligeiramente incomodado com algo. Observou-o se inclinar um pouco para a tal Sango e sussurrar demoradamente qualquer coisa em seu ouvido.

"-Sinto muito não poder ficar fazendo companhia, até mais tarde." – ele declarou, acenando elegantemente para a morena e lançando um último olhar não muito amigável para Kouga.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes ao passo que Sango apenas suspirou pesadamente.

'Quero o telefone dela até o final da festa, Sangozinha! Em troca vou descer e fazer o favor de verificar se está tudo na mais perfeita ordem pra você e manter eu mesmo longe de problemas... E vou fazer isso antes que aquela loira aguada volte me encher o saco.'

"-Então... Kagome, não é mesmo?" - a mulher sorriu para ela. Aquela seria uma longe noite...

* * *

The 13Th - The Cure

Olá olá! Dessa vez não demorei muito, espero eu? Também espero que esse capítulo tenha saído tão bom quanto o esperado... Confesso que me diverti um pouquinho escrevendo ele! Desculpe se alguém encontrar erros grosseiros... Eu não tive tempo de revisar ele da forma que eu queria (ok, isso se chama pre-gui-ça!) ):

Tenho agradecimentos pra fazer dessa vez (de novo): **bellinhaborges **(oi! Que bom, adoro leitoras novas! E também fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do fic, espero que esse capítulo também tenha saído do seu agrado... Eu também gosto de romances assim, mas confesso que a idéia desse fic saiu de um surto que eu tive, então peço desculpa se ele sair meio idiota demais e totalmente fora da realidade haha! E claro, obrigada pelos elogios! Espero de verdade que esse capítulo não tenha decepcionado! Beijo!), **Nai **(Ha! Você ainda não me abandonou haha! Fico feliz, espero que também tenha gostado desse aqui... Saiu um pouco mais rápido que o outro pelo menos né? Vou tentar continuar mantendo uma certa frequência! Beijo!) - e também: **nakashima ayumu **e** L. Valliere**!

Opiniões são sempre bem-vindas!

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Uma Questão de Negócios**

_Oh man, next time I'll stay sober _

_I've got a bad hangover _

_Feeling like shit 'cause the devil's on my shoulder_

_Bip bip bip_

Ela estava lá, apenas ela e o cenário perfeito que a rodeava: campos intermináveis de grama verde e macia com flores amarelas espalhadas de maneira estratégica por toda sua extensão. Estava correndo, os pés descalços tocando graciosamente o solo enquanto o vento suave batia contra seu rosto, embalando os cabelos negros e levando pétalas coloridas para todos os lados.

Ela estava lá, um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e...

_Bip bip bip_

_..._Um taco de beisebol nas mãos, enquanto a alguns metros de distância Jakotsu e Miroku corriam, as feições amedrontadas e as mãos amarradas atrás das costas...

_Bip bip bip_

...E ela agora estava sorrindo ainda mais, porque seus pés mágicos pareciam ser velozes o suficiente para que ela os alcançasse nos próximos metros e os acertasse e...

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

"-..." – tateou a mesa de cabeceira com certa violência, à procura do despertador que interrompera seu momento de glória. Por mais que fosse um sonho, já estava a fazendo sentir-se bem melhor.

Com um suspiro resignado abriu os olhos, demorando um pouco para adaptar-se à luz e tendo a infelicidade de constatar que sua cabeça estava latejando. Espreguiçou-se da maneira que pôde, encontrando finalmente o maldito aparelho no chão e o desligando antes que o próximo _bip bip bip _a fizesse lançá-lo pela janela... E ela ainda não havia pago o concerto do carro de Tsubaki pela última vez que atirara algo e tivera a infelicidade de acertá-lo.

Olhou ao redor com calma, pequenos flashes da noite anterior voltando-lhe à mente e a fazendo perceber que não se recordava como havia chego em casa. Talvez, e apenas talvez, devesse ter dado ouvidos à Jakotsu e parado de beber.

...Ou pelo menos bebido menos.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e tentou ajeitar os cabelos da melhor forma possível antes de levantar-se da cama, notando que seus chinelos também não estavam ali. Bom... Se ela ainda estava viva e com os ouvidos intactos era porque não devia ter feito nada muito errado... Caso contrário Jakotsu a teria matado ou pelo menos vendido um de seus rins no mercado negro pelo mais puro sadismo vingativo.

Respirou fundo, parando na porta do corredor que dava para a sala e arqueando uma sobrancelha ao constatar que haviam duas coisas que não pertenciam ao cenário: Jakotsu e Shippou, ambos sentados no sofá como se estivessem na própria casa e com a atenção completamente voltada para a Tv.

"-Jakotsu?" – arriscou, e o homem sentado em seu sofá voltou-se lentamente para sua direção.

"-Kagome!" – o garotinho ao lado dele sorriu para ela, fazendo sua dor de cabeça aumentar de repente. Sua vontade agora era simplesmente voltar para o quarto e trancar a porta... Mas não podia, porque haviam duas pessoas _não convidadas _em sua sala de estar.

"-O que vocês-"

"-Shhh!" – Shippou colocou o indicador nos lábios, apontando para a Tv. – "Depois que eu e tio Jakotsu terminarmos de ver Barney podemos conversar!"

"-...Tio Jakotsu?" – ignorou completamente o fato deles estarem assistindo um programa infantil completamente idiota.

"-Me dá um certo ar de responsabilidade." – o citado deu de ombros. – "Você está horrível meu bem, vá pegar as colheres que eu deixei no congelador e coloque nessas olheiras terríveis."

"-...É pedir muito para que saiam da minha casa?" – choramingou, uma última tentativa de ter sua privacidade de volta. Será possível que nem ressaca ela poderia ter em paz? – "E o que Shippou está fazendo aqui?"

"-Não me olhe desse jeito, ele já estava aqui quando cheguei." – Jakotsu deu de ombros novamente e ambos voltaram os olhos para o pequeno youkay que agora girava em frente à Tv, os braços erguidos enquanto acompanhava o dinossauro roxo em uma música sobre 'família feliz'.

"-...Desisto." – resmungou a morena, erguendo as mãos no ar e tomando o caminho da cozinha. Quem sabe um café a fizesse se sentir um pouco melhor?

"-O que vai fazer?" – porque Jakotsu tinha que seguí-la?

"-Olha, não ligo que invadam a minha casa e fiquem na minha sala, mas façam o favor de se manterem apenas lá, ok? Quero paz, pelo menos por hoje!"

"-...Até te deixo em paz, mas saiba que café da manhã com bacon e café puro às duas da tarde é algo meio incomum."

"-Certo, certo. Às duas da..." – Kagome parou de repente, fitando o relógio de parede e abrindo a boca por um instante. Como tinha conseguido dormir tanto assim? Isso nunca acontecia!

"-Volte pra sala, chimpanzé de cativeiro." – ele empurrou-a porta afora. – "Vou preparar algo saudável pra você, não quero gordurinhas indesejáveis surgindo nesse seu corpinho desengonçado."

"-Chimpanzé de cativeiro?" – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – "E você é o que? Cervo de estimação? Bambi da disney? O Flipper?" – realmente, devia ter continuado em sua cama ao invés de ter se levantado. E aliás, quantas cópias da chave do seu apartamento existiam nesse momento no mundo? Tinha até medo de descobrir.

Permitiu-se mais um suspiro assim que ouviu seu celular tocar, parando por instantes na sala novamente ao ver que agora Shippou rolava no chão, imitando os movimentos de uma dinossauro amarela.

"-Céus..." – pegou o aparelho de cima da mesinha e piscou algumas vezes. Número privado?

**-----**

"-Você quer que eu _o quê_?" – a garota de cabelos castanhos repetiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. Algumas vezes era mesmo surpreendente o quão cara de pau InuYasha podia ser.

"-Ficou surda agora?" – ele girou os olhos. – "Não vou ficar me repetindo."

"-Que bom, porque vou fingir que nem escutei."

"-Sango..." – suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos prateados e voltando a fitá-la. – "Vai ligar ou vou ter que chamar Kikyou pra passar o dia aqui?"

A garota girou os olhos, era incrível como InuYasha apelava para a intimidação com as pessoas sobre as quais ele sabia que a oferta de dinheiro não teria o efeito desejado.

"-Pode chamar, vou simplesmente sair de casa o dia todo ou acidentalmente trancar vocês dois do lado de fora." – suspirou, já aguardando o próximo nível de chantagem: a emocional. E aquela era a mais difícil...

"-Sango..." – a garota observou-o pelo canto dos olhos antes de tirar o celular do bolso, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre 'aquele olhar covarde de cachorro abandonado ser infalível', que ele simplesmente ignorou.

"-Mas já vou avisando que ela não é pro seu bico, é inteligente demais se quer saber..." – procurou um número na agenda e discou. – "Nunca antes vi uma mulher ignorar e confrontar Kouga Henshi, e isso, meu caro, aconteceu ontem."

"-Blá, blá, blá." – ele ergueu uma das mãos, gesticulando. – "Isso só prova que ela vale a pena o tempo que pretendo perder com ela. E prometo que será um dia inesquecível, Sangozinha!"

A castanha girou os olhos novamente e respirou fundo.

"-Alô, eu poderia falar com a Kagome, por favor?"

**-----**

Kagome desligou o aparelho e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Quando os abriu novamente deparou-se com outros dois pares de olhos curiosos a fitando de trás do sofá, claramente aguardando que ela começasse a falar.

"-Kagome!" – Shippou pulou de onde estava e caminhou até ela, abraçando sua cintura e tentando sua melhor cara de pidão. – "Quem era?"

"-...Não é da conta de nenhum de vocês dois."

"-Devolve o dinheiro, pirralho!" – anunciou Jakotsu, a mão estendida para o pequeno enquanto ele ignorava completamente a feição indignada de Kagome. – "O que? Tínhamos um trato aqui!"

"-Que seja." – suspirou. – "Vou sair hoje, e vocês dois não vão ficar aqui."

"-Sango, aqui diz Sango!" – a morena voltou-se rapidamente para o pequeno youkay raposa, arrancando o celular que ele estava inspecionando sem permissão das mãos dele. - "Pode devolver o dinheiro, fui eu quem descobriu!"

Ok, aquilo definitivamente já era _demais _para ela. Caminhou lentamente até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento e a abriu, apontando para o lado de fora e oferecendo um sorriso de falsa amizade para os dois indesejados.

"-Tchau." – murmurou, uma mão na cintura enquanto o pé batia levemente contra a madeira do assoalho.

"-Sim, tchau criança." – Jakotsu empurrou o pequeno youkay na direção da porta. – "Eu e Kagome temos muito a trabalhar!"

"-_Eu e Kagome_?" – a garota na porta repetiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"-Sim, ou você pensa que eu não sei quem Sango é?" – ele girou os olhos. – "Minha querida, se ela te convidou pra ir até a casa dela, foi porque o tonto do InuYasha pediu. Não é como se você fosse a miss simpatia pra fazê-la te querer de melhor amiga do dia pra noite. Acorda, coração!" – ele estalou os dedos no ar, levantando-se do sofá e tomando o caminho do quarto, anunciando que procuraria algo apropriado para ela vestir.

Kagome, por sua vez, apenas passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo uma vez mais, fechando a porta novamente e tentando reencontrar sua paciência, onde quer que ela tivesse se metido.

"-Ei... Posso ficar então?" – ela baixou os olhos para o pequeno ser que ainda restava em sua sala e suspirou derrotada.

Pelo visto eles não ensinavam mais nas escolas a sutil diferença entre esfera pública e esfera privada... Ou então as pessoas de hoje em dia optavam por simplesmente ignorar tais detalhes e invadir a vida e a propriedade alheia como bem lhes convinha.

E ela devia tudo isso à Miroku... E não se esqueceria tão cedo que ele teria que pagar por tudo aquilo. E estava se referindo a muito mais do que simples informações, ah se estava.

**-----**

"-Ela falou que estaria aqui pra me pegar às 5."

"-E você acreditou mesmo que _ela _viria?"

"-Porque não deveria acreditar?"

"-Você nem a conhece!"

"-E daí? Você também não."

"-Eu _leio_, meu benzinho. Revistas e jornais – na sessão social, pra ser mais exato...E você parece ignorar com _quem _ela mora."

"-Ela mora com ele?" – observou-o menear a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, e de repente algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido para a morena.

"-Às vezes me pergunto se você é mesmo inocente ou um kinderovo..."

"-Kinderovo?"

"-É. Morena por fora e loira por dentro. Alôôô?"

"-Você sabe demais, Jakotsu." – a morena cruzou os braços. – "O que te faz ter tanta certeza dessas coisas?"

"-Porque da primeira vez que Mirokinho tentou esse plano ele usou a Ayame e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. A diferença é que ela era mais atirada que você e tinha um pouco mais de modos... E mais feminilidade com toda certeza, e também..."

"-Espera aí, espera aí...!" – Kagome meneou a cabeça, perplexa. Havia mesmo entendido direito o que ele havia acabado de contar pra ela? – "Miroku já tentou essa porcaria antes?!"

"-Ele... Hey, é o George Clooney logo ali?" – ele parou por um momento, levando uma mão ao queixo antes de suspirar. Discutir aquilo com ela agora apenas pioraria as coisas... – "Não importa meu bem, conversamos quando você voltar." – apontou para o outro lado da rua, onde uma camionete preta que mais parecia um jipe do exército americano havia acabado de estacionar. – "Aí está sua carruagem, gata borralheira."

"-O que é aquela coisa? ...Estou indo pro Iraque e não sabia?"

"-_Aquela coisa_, coração, é um Hammer H2." – anunciou Jakotsu, dando às costas para ela e passando pelo portão do apartamento, subindo as escadas do hall tão rápido que mal teve tempo de ouvir o que Kagome começara a dizer antes dele deixá-la lá.

"-Onde você pensa que-"

"-Kagome?" – a morena voltou-se lentamente para quem a havia interrompido, respirando fundo assim que avistou ninguém menos que InuYasha Taisho, exatamente como Jakotsu havia previsto. – "Sango pediu desculpas por não poder vir buscá-la, espero que não seja um incômodo ter que vir comigo..."

E antes da garota menear a cabeça e seguí-lo até a camionete-tanque, deu uma boa olhada para o hall de seu prédio, Jakotsu certamente estava lhe devendo algumas boas explicações...

* * *

Bad Hangover – Crucified Bárbara

Oi pessoal o/

Bom, demorei um pouquinho mais do que eu esperava demorar pra postar esse capítulo... E podem culpar o Carnaval por isso, porque acabei indo pra praia com meus amigos e todos os meus planos se atrasaram haha! Mas já diz a música: sol, carnaval, futebol – não mata, não engorda e não faz mal! Espero que todo mundo também tenha se divertido. (confesso que não sou muito fã de carnaval, mas quando se está com pessoas legais tudo se torna bom!) [Ah, a culpa também é da oneshot de Naruto que eu acabei escrevendo e que tomou um tempinho...]

Como sempre, agradecimentos: **Maah. Sakura Chinchila **(bom, vejamos por onde começar... Muitíssimo obrigada por todas as 3 reviews, elas foram muito importantes pra ajudar a reativar minha inspiração haha! Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo. É legal que você se identifique com essa Kagome, eu estou simplesmente adorando escrevê-la! Beijos!), **Lady Sophie **(Ah miga, você já é de casa né? Ta aqui o próximo, espero que você tenha gostado também... –empurra Naruto pro lado- Sai, sai! Haha! Beijos!,**Nai **(Ah, companheira desde o primeiro capítulo! Desculpe por ter demorado um pouquinho com esse aqui também... Espero que a demora tenha compensado pelo menos! Próximo capítulo eu prometo bastante Kag x Inu... E algumas risadas, espero! [Também espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, aliás!] Beijos.), **L. Valliere **(Olá, olá! Pô, confesso que já vi gente idiota assim, e me inspirei nessas pessoas pra colocar a parte do esmalte de melancia... E olha que eu gosto da cor ainda hahaha! Que bom que está gostando da Sango, tenho planos pra ela e também estou adorando colocar ela discutindo com o InuYasha... Espero que esse capítulo também tenha ficado do seu agrado e desculpe a demora... Beijos!).

É isso! Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos pessoal!

Beijos!


End file.
